Friendship Turned to Love
by BrokenLove666
Summary: Sora has recently been confused about his feelings towards Riku. But when Riku makes a move, Sora wonders if Riku feels the same.
1. Tranquility

Hello all you fan fic fans out there! Yeah this is my first story, so I hope you like it =) btw this is a Yaoi story so if you have any problem with that then please don't read it. There might be some lemons later but for now this is what i have. Reviews are greatly appreciated =DDD

*I do not own kingdom hearts*

* * *

The cool breeze tickling his face, the slight taste of salt in the air, the sound of the trees blowing in the wind, and the cold, wet ocean water soaking feet and legs as he sat on the beach staring at the horizon were such calm and tranquil things compared to the excitement Sora was used to. He was watching the sunset, and he was amazed how the sky is different shades of purple; orange; gray; and pink. The soft purple and orange rays of the sunset shone onto his eyes, not bright enough to temporarily blind him but just enough to make him shield his eyes with his hand.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a deep, familiar voice that belonging to a 17 year old male. Even though the voice was deep, it was soothing and sounded like a symphony from the heavens to the spiky haired teen. Sora didn't even need to turn around to see who the mysterious voice originated from, he just responded with:

"Hi Riku."

"How have you been? It's certainly been a while" Sora heard the silverette slowly approach, his shoes softly padding through the sand.

"I've been good." There was a short silence that Sora shattered by saying with a slight pout: "You've been gone for three months, and I don't even get a hello?"

It was true that Riku had gone on a 3 month long summer vacation with his family. It was during that time school had started, but Riku missed a week. Now it was the first weekend since school started and Riku was back. Inside Sora wasn't upset about Riku going away, but more for the fact that Riku hadn't contacted him once. No phone calls, no letters, no visits, no nothing. He wasn't mad, just upset.

"Oh... well sorry ha ha" Sora could see Riku contemplating a thought, "Well how's this than?" With that he came up behind his best friend and gave him a hug. Sora started blushing like crazy. He secretly thanked god that Riku hadn't known about his sexuality. Sora was gay and his silver haired friend just happened to be his life long crush. Sora never made a move because he knew Riku was straight and that would just make everything confusing between them. But he couldn't deny how gorgeous his friend really was. Every time Sora looks into Riku's deep sky blue eyes, his heart melts; and whenever the two hug, Sora inhales Riku's scent finding comfort in it and became relaxed. Sora was lucky that he was out of the silverette's sights so he couldn't see his face redden.

"Sora?"

"Yes Riku?"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"I can tell"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're blushing... _A lot_"

Sora's reddened face got even became an _extremely_ dark shade of red at that moment.

"Well... I...I can...explain that"

Before Sora could even finish his sentence Riku had leaned in and kissed Sora. It was a deep, heartfelt, and gentle kiss. Riku had pulled away and just like that it was over before Sora had time to comprehend what had just happened but he felt a strange feeling of emptyness. So many thoughts raced through his mind at that moment: Did Riku actually like him? Was his dream actually coming true? Or was he just toying with his heart? Was he trying to get Sora to express his feelings? Did he know about Sora's feelings? Well whatever the case may be Sora wasn't complaining.

"Wha...what was that for?"

"I think I should go…"

"No wait!"

But Riku got up and ran away before another word was spoken between the two. He just sat there not moving, in shock. The once cool breeze now felt hot against his skin. The salt air made him want to throw up. The trees suddenly became deathly silent. And the ocean water just felt uncomfortableble. All those once pleasant things now just seemed to push him away, as if telling him to follow Riku. Even though Sora was confused about this situation, he couldn't help but feel a certain emptiness that he never felt before. He couldn't deny it: He missed Riku and wanted him to come back.

* * *

So how was it? This is my first story and I am convinced I am terrible at writing. I have been making the story longer little by little. Please tell me what you think, so i know if people like it.


	2. Lust

Yay second chapter! I got no reviews on the last chapter =( tell me what you think guys! I'll try to update every so often. This chapter is a little more graphic. Once again this a a Yaoi story, so if you have a problem with that, please stop here. *I do not own Kingdom Hearts*

* * *

Sora ran throughout all of Destiny Islands to find Riku. He checked Riku's house, the places were they usually hang out, everywhere. As Sora searched, he thought of his and Riku's friendship and it only made him more confused. Riku never showed any of the feelings that he showed today before. When they were younger and first started coming to Destiny Islands, they always turned things into a competition,there were no feelings prominant other than the ones that is seen in a normal friendship. After that was when the Heartless attacked and they didn't really talk much, but when they did Riku was trying to hurt Sora. Maybe it was during that time period that Riku secretly developed these feelings. It was during these thoughts that Sora noticed that not only was it getting dark but he seemed to be in an empty part of the island. He remembered the hidden cave in this area; the secret place he, Kairi, and Riku would escape to; it was also the last place he was when the Heartless attacked his peaceful home. Sora walked into the cave to find a Riku curled up in the back, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Riku…"

"Sora… I…I didn't mean for it to happen that way…. I'm so sor…"

He was cut off as Sora leaned in and kissed Riku. Sora noticed how soft Riku's lips were. He broke away to say:

"My turn…"

With that he went back to kissing his best friend. Sora, who was now lost in the moment, allowed his tongue to start to lick his friends lips, requesting access into his mouth. Riku gave in and allowed his friends tongue to slip into his mouth. The two tongues fought for dominance, entwining and wrestling. Their speed increased as both of men gave in to their lust. Sora eased Riku back onto the ground, sliding a hand up his silver haired friend's shirt feeling his muscles. This made Sora start to feel his pants tighten. Riku must have been enjoying the kiss as well because Sora felt his friend's hardness pressed into his thigh. Sora started to move his hand down his chest, towards the hem of his pants. This is when Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled away.

"If this is gonna happen, we need to take it slow... but whoa…"

"Yeah" Sora said as he snapped out of his daze.

"Does this mean we have feelings for each other?"

"Yeah, I've liked you for a while now… wait each other? You like me?"

"Mmhmm"

Sora's heart skipped a beat when he heard this. He could barely contain his joy, he jumped at Riku and embraced him in a hug.

"Where does this leave us Sora?"

"Well I think we're more than friends at this point"

"What's going to happen if people find out about this? Won't people start making fun of us?"

"I could care less what they say about me, but if they do or say anything about you… I punch them in the face and tell them to lay off my boyfriend"

"I don't' know whether that was sweet or weird"

"Ha-ha you're so cute"

"Sora, let's sleep here"

"Whatever you want Riku." With that Sora could feel the older male fall asleep under him. He is so cute Sora thought, it almost made him laugh. As he thought about his silver haired boyfriend, he could feel his eyelids grow heavy. Darkness started to take over his sight until all he saw was black.

* * *

I tried to make this chapter a little longer, I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I can take critisism! Chapter 3 is probably gonna have a lemon so, be warned! (btw I tried to give Riku a rough exterior, with more emotions on the inside that he never shows until now)


	3. Desire

Lmao lemon time! sorry i've been rying to update every so often. I meant to update sooner but my Microsoft word hates me and I have been sick T_T But I have been writing in school so it's OK. anywho, this is a yaoi story so please do not read if you are homophobic and whatnot. I do not own Kingdom hearts. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sora awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the early morning sun's rays hitting his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes when he became aware of another person sleeping next to him. When he looked at who it was, all the memories of the previous night came flooding back. But even as he remembered, he wasn't upset or confused; He was actually happy. He silently checked to see if his new lover was awake. He thought back to the night before, to everything that at the time didn't seem strange. He realized it was the first time he had seen his best friend cry. Over all the years they knew each other, Riku had always been the more mature out of the two. He never seemed to have any emotions... Well until now. SOra felt his blue eyed lover shift. He looked down and their eyes met for a brief second, but it felt like eternity to them. Riku kissed Sora and whispered in his ear:

"Good morning"

Sora also said his good morning while they both stood up and started to stretch. He didn't want to leave the safety of the cave, but he knew they both had too at some point. Sora went through his plans for the day and since it was Sunday he didn't have much to do. He wondered what Riku's plans for the day were.

"Nothing."

"Wait what?"

"I'm answering your question; I have nothing to do today."

"How did you know that is what I was thinking?"

"It was just a guess but well if you have nothing to do either, do you want to come overr to my place?"

"Sure, sounds like fun"

So the two boys walked throughout the islands to get to Riku's house. On the way there hey just talked... about everything. They talked about their adventures and they talked about when they started to have feelings for each other. Sora decided to open up to Riku. "Ever since I can remember, I liked you. When we were kids even, but I didn't know it was an attrction and I was so confused. As we grew up I started to realize that it was an attraction and I wanted, no, needed you."

"Aww that's so sweet" Riku gave Sora a little kiss "We're here so we should continue this when we get to my room."

It's been so long since Sora has been to Riku's house. Not much had changed in his house. It had been forever since he had been there, yet he remembered it like he was there just yesterday. They passed through the kitchen, which had a diamond chandelier and counters made of marble. They passed through the living room, with the giant flat screen TV and the big comfy couch that they always watched horror movies on. They started on the long winding staircase downstairs to Riku's room. His room used to be upstairs but it was too small for his liking so he asked if he could could move downstairs. His room was huge, it had a giant bed that when you slept on it; it felt like you were onn clouds. He had a carpet the color of blood, and he had his own plasma screen just about the size of the one in the living room. The lights could dim and he had a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub. To say that Riku's family had a lot of money was an understatement. Riku turned on the TV and then they both laid on the bed cuddling. Riku decided that since Sora opened up earlier and they were alone in his house, because his parents were away, that it was his turn to open up.

"You know, I didn't always have these feelings for you... or at least I think I didn't... I definitely had different feelings for you than a normal friendship should... but I didn't realize that it was these kinds of feelings until the whole Ansem problem. I never wanted to try to kill you Sora..." Sora noticed tears forming under Riku's eyes, but all he did was pull him into an embrace and let him continue "...I had no control over myself, it was the only time in my life I had ever felt weak. I think that's when these feelings developed." Riku's crying picked up,"I...I..."

Sora didn't want to hear any more of what Riku was saying. It made him want to cry. So he cut Riku off by kissing him. He wasted no time and automatically slipped his tongue in Riku's mouth. Their tongues started wrestling for dominance when Riku pulled away... _again_! "You know if you keep doing that, eventually I'm going to ge pissed off"

Riku held his finger to his boyfriend's mouth "Shh, I'm ready..."

"Wait really?" Riku responded only by nodding " OK but I get to be on top"

"That was the plan this whole time"

Sora planted his lips back on Riku's, slipped in his tongue. He pushed his lover to the bed so they ended up on top of each other. Sora broke away from the kiss and moved down to his neck, he started to nibble and breathe his hot breath onto Riku's neck. This caused Riku to release a small moan. Hearing this, Sora could feel an erection growing in his pants. Sora reached under Riku's shirt and started to rub his tender nipples. He reached down with his other hand to rub Riku's hardness. He rubbed Riku's erection through his pants and his nipples causing him to moan slightly louder than the last time. Sora couldn't wait anymore, he grabbed hold off his lover's pants and gently tugged them down just enpugh to expose his very large erection. Sora removed his hand from underneath The silver haired ones shirt and moved it down to grasp onto his pulsing penis. He rapped his hand around the length and started to stroke it. He continued to strroke it faster when Riku interuped the momennt.

"Stop...I...Im...Im gonna..." Sora stopped there which forced a whimper from Riku. Immediately after he removed his hand he moved his head down and engulfed Riku's length into his mouth. he started to move his head up and down, faster and faster. After a little while of this, Riku's body started to tremble and spasm. He half moaned, half screamed out Sora's name in the cutest voice Sora had ever heard. He could feel his lover's warm love juices shooting into his mouth. He swallowed it epertly, pulled his lovers pants up while he was still in orgasmic shock, and laid down next to Riku. He pulled the silver haired one closer and closed his eyes. He heard the words "I love you Sora" He said I love you back and started to doze off.

* * *

OMG I can't believe I'm actually done with this chapter! Iv'e been sick, had lots of school work, and I get distracted very easily. It took me at least a week to finish this. So I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. Chapter 7 will be up at some point, idk when though. see you then!


	4. Stress

I went for a darker more realistic setting this time around. I need reviewsssss. My friend is being annoying and wants me to write sex. but i dont i will yet. so enjoy and i dont own kingdom hearts._

* * *

_

_All Sora could hear was his own heart thumping loudly, almost like it was going to burst out of his chest. He stared down at the figure he stood above. His silver haired boyfriend was lying on a hospital bed, his death bed. Sora couldn't even force himself to stop crying. He kept trying to lie to himself by saying that Riku was going to survive, but the reality of the situation would always just come back to haunt him: Riku was going to die and he couldn't do a thing about it. Riku's breathing had become labored, his heart beat was slowing, he was hooked up to all kinds of machines which was the only thing keeping him alive. The darkness that Ansem had put in his boyfriend was literally eating him alive. The darkness was consuming his heart, and soon it will disappear along with the heart. Then, suddenly making Sora fully alert, Riku'sheart monitor started to beep loudly. Sora's heart beat started to thump louder, Riku's time was up... Like an hourglass that was finished counting down. *THUMP* *THUMP* Sora started to become dizzy. *THUMP* *THUMP* Doctors all around him were frantically running around trying to save Riku. *THUMP* *THUMP* Sora's vision started to darken. *THUMP* *Thump* Then Sora heard Riku's heart monitor flat-line while he lost consciousness..._

**Riku's POV**

Riku was awoken by a strange noise and something moving inside the bed he was sleeping in. He sat up and looked toward the noises and movement, and what he saw filled him with worry. Sora was next to him dripping with sweat, tossing and turning, and mumbling something about Riku's death. Riku just stared at him, his eyes becoming red and glossy as tears started to form in his eyes. Rikuwas terrified for his boyfriend, because as long as he has known Sora he has never seen this happen. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there, staring in horror, crying silently while he hoped Sora would wake up.

**Sora's POV**

Sora sat up in bed with a start, He had just awoken from a horrible nightmare. He was sweating, crying, and shaking. He curled into a ball and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Riku crying hysterically. Sora was upset to see him cry, but he was so happy to see him after his dream. He became instantly happier and jumped into his boyfriends arms. He stayed there and inhaled Riku's scent.

"You're still explaining what happened here later."

"I know"

Sora didn't care what dreams he had as long as he knew Riku was right there holding him. He fell asleep at around 2 AM, 4 hours until he and Riku had to wake up and get ready for school.

**6AM**

_Marilyn, Judy, S-S-S-Sylvia-vio, tell them how you feel girls, work your blond Benet Ramsey will haunt like Liberace find your freedom in the music, find your Jesus, find your Kubrick._

Sora opened his eyes again and reached over to turn off the alarm clock. He heard Riku yawn and then say:

"Remind me again why we're using _your_phone as an alarm clock?"

"Sorr-y but it's a good song."

Since they both sleep in their boxers, they both got up and got dressed. Sora was the first one to finish and go to make a bowl of cereal. As he sat down Riku joined him. The sat there eating their breakfast. Sora filled Riku in on everything he had missed over the first week of school. It was approaching 7 AM, which means the bus taking us to our high school will be arriving soon. Sora and Riku are both Sophomores even though Riku is supposed to be a Junior. No one, not even Sora knows why Riku is still a Sophomore. Sora's thought process was interrupted by the sound of the bus outside. It was a silent ride, nothing happened whatsoever. Sora decided to take a little nap, so he leaned on Riku and dozed off. Riku reached his arm around Sora's shoulder and started to shift his hands through Sora's hair. They were like this for the whole 45 minute ride. When the bus finally came to a stop at the drop off point of the small high school which was pretty much hidden from plain view, he gently shook Sora to wake him up. They walked into the school, they were always early so Sora sat down and Riku went to smoke. Sora always was upset when Riku smoked because it always meant that he was upset or thinking about something. Riku came back 5 seconds before the bell rang, and when it did they went to homeroom. They went to their classes: First English, then World History, then Physical Science, and finally Integrated Geometry. In between classes they would meet up and, of course, kiss. They realized that it was dangerous but they didn't care. Then all of a sudden they heard someone start laughing as he pointed out that him and Riku were kissing in the halls. Sora calmly walked up to the kid and swiftly punched him in the face stating that "He was under enough stress as it was." They went to their next class and then Lunch started.


End file.
